The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of northern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum hybrid) and referred to as ‘Blue Ribbon’, also referred to as ‘ZF05-009’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Blue Ribbon’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg. in 2005. ‘Blue Ribbon’ is a commercial variety intended for the hand harvest market. The variety produces a large berry with exceptional flavor and crunch. ‘Blue Ribbon’ is an early to mid-season variety, ripening after Duke but before Draper (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,103), and producing high yields of excellent quality fruit with good post-harvest shelf life. The plant is vigorous with a semi-upright to spreading, growth habit, and an estimated chilling requirement of 800-1000 hours.
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a 2002 controlled cross pollination of ‘G344’ (pollen parent, unpatented) by ‘Toro’ (female parent, unpatented). The seedling was first selected from a high density field planting in the summer of 2005 and has been planted in replicated trials since 2008.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Duke’ in that ‘Blue Ribbon’ ripens 1 to 2 weeks later, has higher yields, and firmer fruit.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Draper’ in that ‘Blue Ribbon’ ripens 1 to 2 weeks earlier, has higher yields, and better flavor.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Blue Ribbon’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.